


Reward

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Amara, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, F/M, Female Alpha, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Amara, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Season 11 au, Top Amara, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean was only a small part of her reward after being locked away and with the world at her feet Amara was content to finally claim him as her own.





	

Dean Winchester had been hers from the moment he’d accepted the Mark but Amara needed to mate Dean to make her claim on him absolute. Dean was only a small part of her reward after being locked away and with the world at her feet Amara was content to finally claim him as her own.

It was the final requirement to seal and complete the bond she’d started upon being freed.

Her brother _owed_ her this human, a human who had been set apart for far too many reasons and who had fought his way through life, and Amara wasn’t letting Dean Winchester go for anything. Her fingers trailed over warm, freckled skin and danced along the slope of Dean’s back. Amara could smell the sweet, coiling scent of Omega slick and arousal. “Of all His creations it only makes sense that you’re mine. That only I can own you completely.”

The Righteous Man.

She had learned much since being unleashed upon the universe once more.

Amara slipped two fingers into Dean’s loose, wet hole and pumped them a few times. She paid attention to his reactions, to the way he softened and loosened under her, as she manipulated his body effortlessly. Omegas were fascinating but none so much as Dean. He had always seemed to sway towards her, to effortlessly submit at her mere touch and yield so sweetly no matter how his mind tried to shy away. It was as though his very being had known that he belonged to her and had acted as such. “Bright.” She murmured, fascinated, as she watched the way Dean’s soul flashed and rolled under his warm skin. It called out to her, begged her to taint and claim. “Beautiful.”

It reminded her of a thunderstorm rolling in off of the ocean. She had observed one, watched the flashes of lightening and heard the loud rumble of thunder but she had only been able to think of how it reminded her of Dean.

She added another finger to stretch him wide and loosen him up for her.

Under the stars, with the moon high in the sky and the scent of fire in air, Amara pressed Dean down into the cool grass. It was near where she had first laid eyes on Dean. The perfect place to completely claim Dean as her own, to press him down and fuck him into submission until she had caught him on her knot. The very thought, something she’d entertained as she’d gained power, had pleasure bursting through her very being.

Her fingers slipped out, glistening, as she pressed up behind him.

Amara gripped herself and pushed inside. This was indulgence. The way Dean’s warm and wet inner muscles wrapped around her tightly, gripping and sending pleasure cascading through her. This was a reward. Her reward to enjoy for all of eternity because Amara fully intended to bind Dean’s existence to her own. She let herself fall into the pleasure Dean’s body gave as inch by inch she sank completely into Dean’s slick hole.

Powerful muscles moved under his tan skin as Amara rolled her hips back and snapped them forward. “ _Ohh_.” The moan punched out of Dean and she grinned, delighted and smug, as Dean shuddered under her with each snap of her hips. “Oohhh. Fuck. Ohhh please please! Amara please!”

Such a strong, proud creature yielding sweetly and desperately to her filled Amara with a different sense of power that she would be loathed to relinquish. It was beautiful, blissful and perfect. A pleasurable reward for her suffering.

She tugged on his hair and bit her lip when it had him tightening down even further on her. Pleasure was warmth and bliss. “You’re the only one of my brother’s creations worth anything.” The others all failed in comparison to Dean. Amara snapped her hips forward faster, slamming herself deep each time and listening to the sweet sounds of need escaping Dean as he effortlessly submitted to her. The resistance, the pointless fight to retrain his freedom, having long dissipated when she had finally come to claim what was _hers_. “The only one worthy of belonging to me.”

It took everything in her to hold back the full force of her strength. She knew exactly what Dean could take, what this one human was capable of and she knew how far she could push him. Amara would have to strengthen him, to make him far less breakable, but still keep his status as _her Omega_ very much in evidence. He could be stronger, less breakable, but never stronger then her.

Omegas were meant to yield to Alphas; to be submissive and soft.

In this Dean would be no exception.

“I’m going to breed you, Dean.” She promised softly, never stopping or faltering in her increasing rhythm. Breathless moans and whimpers answered her as Dean's hole greedily accepted her over and over. “I’m going to fill you up. I’ll use your womb for my own creations. My own children.”

Her nails lightly scraped against Dean’s skin as Dean pushed back into her thrusts and moaned her name in a broken, wrecked tone that hit the more primal parts of her. “Amara!” it was the name she’d chosen for herself. It was the name she’d whispered in that human’s mind when she’d been in a new, growing vessel and it sounded beautiful on Dean's tongue. “Ohhh Alpha. Ohhh yes yes yes.”

Dean had been lost to rational thought, lost to thinking beyond the moment, the instant she’d come for him and pressed their lips together.

His voice pitched and the smack of skin against skin drove her forward quicker and quicker. At his hips there were bruises from her fingers digging in and yanking him back into each thrust. Her hand splayed out on his right hip. When it shifted away a Mark remained behind on his skin and Amara marveled at leaving a mark of possession on Dean once more.

It was a far better Mark than the one she’d erased from that _angel_ when she'd seen how it _still stained_ Dean's very soul. She couldn’t allow anyone or anything else to have any kind of claim on _her_ human, on _her_ Omega. Dean Winchester belonged to her and only Amara would be allowed to touch him, to claim him, to fuck and breed him. Only she could leave any kind of mark. She had no intention of sharing and any who challenged her claim who find themselves wiped from existence.

With a low growl she dug in her fingers once more and fucked viciously into Dean, hard enough to move him against the grass, and soon she could feel her knot swelling. It caught on Dean’s rim, popping in and out with each thrust, until she slammed herself deep and rutted.

Around her Dean’s inner muscles flexed and locked down as her knot filled his hole, pushed against his insides, and when she started to pump her release inside Amara lunged forward. Her teeth sunk into the back of Dean’s neck, breaking the bonding gland, causing Dean to keen brokenly under her, muscles jerking under his skin and ass clamped down on her knot, before he went completely limp under her.

Amara could feel the bond between them snapping tight and becoming permanent, tying them together and marking Dean as hers. She pressed her power into the link, strengthening it and making it unbreakable.

 _Her_ precious little human.

 _Her_ Omega.

 _Hers_.

She draped her body over his, listening to the steadying thump of Dean’s heart and how his breathed slowly started to even back out. It didn’t matter how long it took she  _would_ erase every last trace of anyone else’s claim on Dean. She refused to share. This human could only belong to her, to a being with her power and status. Dean wasn't made for lesser beings. This one was for her, his existence waiting until she could be freed, and Amara had gleefully claimed him as hers finally.

Amara reached under to stroke at Dean’s flat belly and grinned imagining him swollen with child. He would spend much of his future existence swollen with _her_ children and helping her to create new beings far more worthy. “I’m going to ruin you.” She promised still absently stroking Dean’s stomach and grinding herself up against his ass. “I’m going to leave you wrecked, used and unquestionably owned.” They stayed locked together as she pumped her seed into Dean and listened to the needy whimpers he released as she touched and teased him. She didn’t even flinch when she felt another presence near them.

Casually glancing back she took in the sight of the angel whose link she’d severed with her claim and couldn’t help but feel smug satisfaction at the devastation before her. The angel’s grace surged with pain and loss as he took in their position. Amara knew their bond would be crystal clear to the angel and simply arched a brow at the angel in challenge.

If Castiel made a move against her then Amara _would_ destroy him; there would be nothing left of Castiel. Not even the mere memory of him would remain behind. When she wiped a threat from existence she would do so thoroughly and completely.

“You’re no longer needed here.” She spoke plainly with a hint of amusement filling her eyes, “He never accepted your claim and he never would have.” Amara didn’t feel anything as she made sure to stamp out the angel’s hopes. It didn’t matter that there _might_ have been a chance for that claim, that if Dean had looked beyond himself Castiel might have had a chance no matter how slim, because Amara had removed that chance completely. She had made sure there was nothing of it left. “I’ve seen his soul; I know his thoughts and feelings intimately. He does not return your feelings and he never will.”

Amara turned back to focus on Dean as his inner muscles greedily milked her knot and another orgasm warmed her pleasantly. She kept her entire focus on Dean even as the angel flew away and left them alone once more. Her fingers lightly traced the mark on the back of Dean’s neck and trailed down to skip over freckles. Locked inside of Dean she continued to spill her release, working to breed him with the first of  _many_ children.

Dean was truly a decadent reward.


End file.
